Just Say Yes
by GeminiLoverr
Summary: It's what I would've liked to have happened at the end of Series 3; if Myles hadn't of interrupted Sue & Jack:   I can continue, but only if you would like?  I'm new to this as well! Please be kind!


"… I'm gonna' miss ya', personally… a lot. And I just… I just wanted you to know that." Jack stated as he was talking to Sue. He was stood in the hallway outside the office, not realising that everyone was watching as he spoke. He was nervous to say the least; three years of pent up love, being let out all in one go.

"Sue, I need you to stay. Forget that; I want you to stay," Jack continued, "not just for the team, but for me. I'm not ready to let you go just yet, Sue…" Jack trailed off, stuck for how to phrase the next sentence.

Instead, he gently stepped forward, wondering if Sue would move; she didn't, giving Jack the courage he needed to carry on with what he was saying. "Sue, I… I…" Jack stumbled. Even though he was gaining courage, he couldn't say the three words he so desperately needed to let out. So he decided to show Sue. He cautiously moved his hand up to caress Sue's cheek; she in turn involuntary leaned into his touch. They were both looking into one another's eyes, the window to one another's soul being searched. Sue could feel Jack's breath ricocheting off of her cheek as he slowly inched forward, closing the canyon that separated them from each other. Every centimetre he moved forward, she could feel her cheek's turning a deeper shade of pink as she realised Jack's intentions however, she was tired of treading on eggshell's so decided to take the plunge along with Jack.

Neither noticed the crowd of people still watching them, nor did they realise said crowd was now cheering, gathering a larger audience. All they noticed was one another and the longing that was deep inside of them, which was finally being realised through unspoken words, each understanding the other. They do say that silence is sometimes louder than words; in this case that is true. As their lips descended onto each other's, that was the un-doing. Sue's sweet, gentle lips onto Jack's soft ones let out three years of emotion. Jack's hand on Sue's cheek so moved round to tangle into her blonde locks, while Sue's hands ventured onto Jack's chest, one moving further up into his hair. As the kiss grew more passionate, Lucy thought it was best to interrupt, reminding the two colleagues of where they were and also who was watching.

"Jack… JACK!" Lucy shouted, alerting the dark haired man that she, plus a crowd of people where in fact there as well as the two who were lip-locked. Jack turned his head away from Sue, only to then notice the crowd of people, some amused faces, some with huge smiles on their faces and others with disappointed faces at the fact Agent Hudson was no longer available. As Jack turned his head, Sue opened her eyes, confused as to why Jack had turned away, only then realising where she was, her face turning a crimson shade as she looked around her. "Oh… Er… Yeah." Jack stammered, at a loss of what to say.

However, Lucy stepped in for him, breaking up the crowd and making sure everyone returned to their respectful offices. Once Jack and Sue were alone in the hallway, Jack took Sue's hand and moved her into a conference room where he wanted to finish off the conversation he had started but didn't have chance to finish. "Sue, I just want to finish the conversation we started earlier, before we got carried away," Jack joked, winking at Sue as he said the last part. Sue's cheek's tinted again, a light colour flashing across her cheeks at the memory. Jack found it adorable; one of the many things he loved about her.

"Sue. Darling, Sue. I just wanted to say… well, Sue." Jack gently took her hands in his, "I love you," He then signed the words to make sure Sue definitely caught on to what he was saying, and making sure she 'heard' him correctly. "Jack…" Sue was speechless, not expecting to see the words so soon. "Jack, I don't know what to say… I wasn't expecting that," She whispered in reply, her breath catching his cheek. "Well, how about I love you?" He responded, his eyes staring into hers, making her search his, his dark pools swimming with love and hope. "Jack, I love you too," Sue whispered once she the emotion in his eyes, confirming that he wasn't just saying the words, but he actually meant them.

"How about we go out tonight?" Jack asked, entwining his fingers in hers. "Yeah… Yeah, that sounds wonderful," Sue answered, gently swaying their hands to a song only sung in her head, one which Jack returned. "Sue… one last thing," Jack continued, hoping this wasn't too much for Sue to handle. "Sue; you are the only one for me. You're beautiful. You're talented. You're determined to achieve anything. You're the love of my life. You're my soul mate. Sue. Sweetheart, will you marry?" Jack asked the hope in his eyes as he knelt down pouring into Sue's heart.

"Oh Jack," Sue spoke as she knelt down with him, taking his cheeks into her hands, gently rubbing her thumb over his cheekbones. "Yes, I will marry you!" Sue answered. "But Jack, what about the work situation? We can't just avoid it?" Sue asked, whilst she was still kneeling with Jack, her thumbs still caressing his cheek while his hand covered one of hers. "We'll sort something out; for now let's just enjoy our time here," Jack responded, leaning in for a kiss which Sue gladly responded.


End file.
